Hesitant
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Maura has something to tell Jane. Leads to a Rizzles romance. Reviews welcomed.
1. Pacing

Maura paced back and forth, the clicking of her heels echoing in the hallway. She was standing outside of Jane's apartment, pausing every once and a while to raise her hand to the door, only for it to drop back to her side. And once again her pacing would resume.

"_Maura Isles get a grip! Just knock! She is your best friend she won't judge you!"_

Pausing once again at the door she just couldn't make herself knock. She was surely burning holes in the floor with her shoes tapping again and again back and forth.

As she continued to pace Jane opened the door. "Maura I realize that you are struggling with something right now but please come inside before you wake my neighbors."

Maura jumped, a deep blush covering her face. "Oh umm I'm sorry Jane."

"Don't apologize, just come inside… and take those shoes off." Jane smirked at her, stepping aside to allow Maura in. Striding past her Maura stepped inside, and kicked off her shoes.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Suddenly nervous that she had.

"No. I was watching baseball before your shoes got the better of me."

"You heard me right away?" Maura asked shocked.

"Yeah, but you seemed to need a moment to yourself. I would have let you continue, but your shoes started to echo."

"Right of coarse."

"Want some wine?" Jane asked, moving into the kitchen. Since meeting Maura Jane had been keeping wine in her fridge, some good cheese, and other healthier foods for times when Maura came over. Like now.

Maura walked up silently now that her shoes were off, sliding into one of Jane's kitchen table chairs. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Jane smiled, taking a seat next to her, a beer in her own hand. "So what is it you have to tell me that has you so worried?"

Maura shifted, fidgeting with the rim of her wine glass. "Well umm…"

Jane saw the apprehension in her eyes. Reaching out she placed her hands on top of Maura's. "Hey it's just me. Relax."

Maura sighed, looking from the table up to Jane's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just nervous I guess."

"How about this. When you are ready to tell me come get me. Until then I'll be in my room letting you think. Okay?"

"You would do that for me?" Maura asked shyly, something not very common for Maura.

"Like I've said before Maura. I would do anything for you." Standing up Jane set her beer in the kitchen, before walking back to Maura. She leaned down and placed a small kiss to the side of her head, before heading into her bedroom.

Maura sighed, dropping her head in her hands as she tried to rationalize and come up with a way to tell Jane what was on her mind.


	2. The Confession

Jane changed into more comfortable clothes, opting for sweatpants and a tank top. Sliding onto her bed she grabbed her laptop, running over dead cases and checking baseball statuses.

After a good hour or so Maura finally stood up, making her way into Jane's bedroom. "Jane?"

"Yeah come on in Maura."

One last deep breath and Maura opened the door. Making her way over to the bed, Maura slid up next to Jane on the right where she had slept countless times. Jane stayed silent knowing that the words would come out when Maura was ready.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Maura said quietly. Her eyes were fixed on a wrinkle in her dress and for the first time in her life she wished that she was dressed like Jane, in sweatpants and a ragged top.

"The beginning is always a good place." Jane teased, but reached out forcing Maura's hands to stop pulling at her dress. "You look beautiful stop it."

Maura flushed at Jane's words, looking over at her and smiling. "Do you mind if I change?"

"Go ahead. If you want to barrow something feel free."

Eager to change out of her clothes, Maura walked to Jane's closet. Once before she had chastised Jane for the lack of appropriate clothing she owed, but now Maura welcomed it. Biting her lip she wondered if she should change in the bathroom, but she had changed in front of Jane many times before. Leaving would just make things more awkward.

With a quick glance to Jane Maura bit her lip. "Yes Maura?" Jane asked, a smirk on her lips even as her eyes were closed and she was laying back on the bed.

"Oh umm well… I'm… uhh… stuck."

"Come here." Jane motioned with her hand, sitting up on the bed. She placed her feet on the floor for Maura to step between. Maura faced away from Jane, sweeping her hair off her shoulder. Jane unzipped her dress, silently taking in the curve of Maura's back and the lacey strip of material going across it.

Maura's eyes fluttered closed as Jane's fingers dragged down her spine, reminding herself to breathe.

Jane returned to laying down as Maura changed into the yoga pants Jane's mother had bought her and had never worn, as well as Jane's old baseball jersey. Once comfortable Maura slid back onto the bed with Jane.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Maura replied simply before going quiet again.

After a few more minutes went by Jane reached over and took Maura's hand with hers. "Maura just tell me. You'll feel better once you do."

"I know…" Maura sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my l-bif remember?" Jane teased.

Maura laughed remembering, her hand unconsciously squeezing Jane's a little tighter. Another few moments and Maura sat up slowly, looking down at Jane. "Can I show you instead?"

"Show me?" Jane asked, nervous as to what Maura intended, but staying calm for her friend's sake.

"Yes." Maura nodded, waiting for Jane's approval.

"Umm sure. It's not going to hurt is it?" Jane teased, lightening the mood once again.

"No Jane. I could never hurt you." Maura answered honestly, before leaning down over Jane her lips brushing against the brunette's before sitting back up slowly. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking awaiting Jane's response.

"Maura?" Jane questioned, looking up at her with confusion, but compassion. She wasn't running just yet, nor was she judging. She just had to make sure this was what she thought it was.

"I… I think I'm in love with you Jane."


	3. Answered

Maura could feel her heart beating in her chest. The pulse was almost deafening in her ears. Jane, for her part, stayed silent a moment more trying to take in Maura's confession. Pushing herself slowly upright, as to not scare Maura away, Jane sat up next to her.

"You love me?" Jane repeated back to Maura in a slight awe.

"I believe so yes." Maura replied quietly. Her hands unconsciously clung to the sheets of Jane's bed.

"No offense Maura but when you make a statement like that you have better be damn sure of yourself." Her reply was measured, but not rude or accusing.

Maura's blonde curls bounced slightly with Maura's nod. "Jane I… I _know _I'm in love with you."

Jane stayed silent again, watching as Maura released a breath she had been holding. It was as if the weight of carrying that secret around with her was physically exhausting and she had finally ridded herself of the burden.

"Oh." Jane whispered, turning her head back forward to stare across the room. Maura bit her lip.

"If I've made you uncomfortable I can leave." Maura whispered sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Her gaze never turned back to Maura. "I just need a moment to…"

"Of coarse." Maura nodded, although inside she was in a fit of emotions. Long moments went by, the silence maddening to Maura. "Jane please just… just tell me you don't love me back so we can try to move on from here… just don't tell me that I've lost you for good. I don't think I could handle that." Maura whispered, trying to fit back tears.

As a tear slid down Maura's cheek, Jane turned, taking in the sight of her broken friend. Reaching out Jane cupped Maura's face, wiping the tears away. "Oh Maura I didn't mean to hurt you." Jane pulled her close, hugging Maura to her. "You haven't lost me. I love you too Maura… I'm just so scared."

Her confession let loose something inside of Maura. All of her fears and worries vanished, her tears falling like rain down her face. Maura's arms tightened around Jane's neck, her fists balling parts of her t-shirt in her hands. "Oh Jane. I love you so much."

Jane held Maura close, letting her cry. It was true Jane was absolutely head over heels in love with the woman in her arms, but she had fucked up every relationship she ever had. She couldn't loose this one… she wouldn't. "It's okay Maura. I'm here. I love you too."

When Maura could cry no more, she simply held onto Jane not wanting to give up the closeness of her body. "Why are you scared?" Maura asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to loose you." Jane admitted, breathing in the sweet smell of Maura's perfume and shampoo.

"You won't."

"Hmm are you guessing or is this a fact?" Jane baited, poking her gently in the side.

Maura laughed softly, pushing Jane gently by the shoulder before pulling back to look in her eyes. Her hands still held Jane's. "A fact. And the proof is our past history as well as our love for each other. You make me feel… complete, like I belong somewhere."

"I know the feeling." Jane smiled. "So where do we go from here?"

Maura smiled cheekily. "Well I would love to kiss you…"

Jane laughed, shaking her head. "You Maura Isles are too adorable."

"Is that a yes to the kissing?"

"Mmm I believe it is." Jane replied, closing the distance to press their lips together. The first kiss was soft and short, just feeling the pressure of the others lips against their own. The second was just as sweet, although their mouths parted to hesitantly brush their tongues together. The third was passionate, mouth dueling together.

However when Jane's hands went under Maura's shirt to touch her stomach Maura pulled back. "Umm Jane?"

"Yeah Maura?"

"I… I mean I don't think… I'm not…. Ummm…."

Jane understood, reaching up to place a finger on Maura's lips. "You're not ready. It's okay I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes and I can wait until you are."

"Thank you." Maura whispered, kissing Jane's lips again gently. "Can I… spend the night still?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jane replied, pushing the covers back. The both slide underneath, getting comfortable. Maura sighed in relief and in contentment as Jane came up behind her, spooning her. "Go to sleep now Maura."

Maura nodded, closing her eyes. Her hands covered Jane's as they locked around her waist. "Hey Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that was what I was going to say?"

"That you love me?"

"Yeah."

"I've known for a while." Jane admitted. "You just needed to be ready to tell me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'm not done yet. I've come to the conclusion that I like starting fics much more than I do finishing them. However, I will finish all of the ones that I have started. Just bare with me. <strong>

**Also, thank you all so much for the reviews I got on my other fic Misunderstanding. You are all so amazing!**

**This one I plan to do a few more, as well as Misunderstanding. The Affection at Bay fic will also be completed I just have hit a wall with that one at this point. It will be finished though I promise! **

**Another update soon! Reviews please! Thanks!**


	4. Waking Up

The next morning Maura woke up first, instantly feeling the warmth of Jane's body still pressed to her back. She sighed completely relaxed and happy. Having slept over at Jane's house many times before she knew that Jane would not be awake for at least 15 more minutes. She took those moments to snuggle back farther into Jane's body.

Right on schedule, 15 minutes later Jane groaned, waking up. She stretched forward, shifting her stance. Unknowingly, her hand moved up, cupping Maura's breast through her t-shirt. Maura's eyes shot open and she bit her lip. "Morning Maura." Jane mumbled, her gravely voice even deeper having just awoken.

"Morning Jane." Maura replied, trying to remain calm. It was clear to her that Jane had no idea that she was currently groping Maura.

"Mmm. We don't have to get up right?" Jane grumbled, pressing even closer yet to Maura.

"Not unless we are called in."

"Good."

A few moments went by and Maura thought Jane had gone to sleep again. She took the moment to focus on her thoughts. It was true that despite how long they have waited to get together Maura still wasn't ready for sex. However, Maura realized that even this, Jane's hand over her clothed breast, she was getting turned on. The warming sensation was building over her body and Jane hadn't even done anything.

"Umm Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Could you… I mean… could we…?" Maura stammered unsure of how to ask. Of coarse she could be blunt but she was almost positive that it was not socially acceptable.

"Stop worrying about social norms and just tell me." Jane smirked. It was always a little concerning how Jane knew what Maura was thinking, but Maura smiled. She would be lying if she said she did appreciate it.

"Well umm… it seems that our current placement has lead to some emotional turmoil…"

"Maura." Jane cut her off. "In English please. It's too early."

"Oh right." Maura bit her lip. "Your hand on my breast has me turned on and I would really like to make out with you right now."


	5. You Turn Me On

Jane's eyes shot open and she immediately pulled her hand back. "Oh wow sorry Maura. I wasn't aware…"

"I know that Jane." Maura replied, turning around so that she now faced Jane.

Jane nodded before the rest of Maura's word clicked in her brain. "Make out with me huh?"

"Yes I would very much like that."

Jane hummed in approval, closing the distance between their lips. Maura moaned softly, pressing close to Jane's body as the kiss progressed. Jane took the lead, tongue delving inside to taste Maura. Their lips mashed together repeatedly.

"Oh Jane." Maura gasped breaking away for air. Jane continued on her quest, pushing Maura onto her back so that she could straddle her. She sucked on Maura's bottom lip for a bit before pulling back with a pop. Maura groaned, her hands gripping into Jane's slender hips.

"Tell me if I go to far." Jane whispered before moving her kisses down Maura's neck. She bit and sucked gently, careful not to mark her. Although she would have loved to claim Maura openly she wasn't sure Maura's feelings on that just yet.

"Ahh." Maura squealed as Jane nipped at her earlobe.

"Have I ever told you have fucking sexy you are?" Jane whispered huskily in her ear. "Or how good you look in my clothes?"

"Oh God Jane." Maura moaned. Jane leaned back up, taking Maura's lips in hers for another scorching kiss. It only ended when both parties needed air. "Oh wow." Maura breathed out.

Jane smirked cockily. "That good huh?"

"Yes." Maura nodded before looking up at her. "You're not mad we aren't going farther?"

"No. I waited for you to be comfortable enough to tell me that you loved me. I can wait for you to be comfortable with the idea of having sex with me." Jane smiled down at her sincerely.

"It's not the idea that I'm worried about. I know sex with you will be great… oh shut up." Maura laughed, punching Jane in the arm softly when Jane grinned wickedly down at her. "I just have never had sex with a woman before and although the concept is certainly nothing new I find that I'm just worried about how I would please you… or if I could."

Jane listened to Maura's fears before leaning down to whisper in her ear again. Shifting her weight so that Jane straddled on of Maura's thighs she pushed her hips down. "Feel that Maura?" Jane asked her, slowly grinding herself on Maura's leg. "That's what you do to me from just a kiss. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to blow my mind." Jane circled her hips a few more times before sliding off of Maura. "Now I'm going to go shower and then make you breakfast. You can use the other bathroom if you want to."

And with that Jane walked into the bathroom, leaving a speechless Maura in her wake.


	6. Pancakes and Syrup

Maura stayed on the bed for a few moments, trying to collect herself. Her ragged breathing slowed and Maura was able to think straight again. She could hear the water running the bathroom and couldn't help the blush that covered her face as she pictured Jane naked. However, she knew she wouldn't barge in like most people do in movies. Although sex was nothing new to her, somehow Maura was afraid she would mess up what just began with Jane. Sighing Maura slid off the bed and padded into the other bathroom on the other side of Jane's apartment.

When both were showered and dressed they met up in the kitchen. Maura groaned internally to herself, mentally going over all the facts about how to perform an autopsy.

Jane was wearing her running shorts and a sports bra to match… and that was it. It was true that Maura had seen her like this countless times, but those occurrences Maura wouldn't allow herself to indulge in the sight. She was just her best friend at those times. But now… now Maura had all the opportunities in the world to run her eyes up and down every curve and muscle in Jane's athletic body.

And of coarse Jane noticed. "Like what you see Maur?" The cocky grin was back on her face as she rummaged in her cabinets for pancake mix.

"Yes very much so. Your rectus abdominal is very well formed and your body shape is just… yummy."

Jane laughed. "So I have nice abs and I'm yummy?"

"Mmm." Maura nodded.

Jane chuckled and shook her head. She noticed that Maura had stole another t-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. She looked just as delicious. Turning back to the stove, Jane poured the mixture into the pan. "Bunny pancakes?"

"Oh yes please!" Maura smiled eagerly.

As both women were eating their breakfast they talked about work and stupid things Frost and Korsak did during the day. Both were completely at ease with one another.

Shoveling a piece of pancake into her mouth Jane felt a drop of syrup fall onto her bare stomach. She swallowed and groaned, reaching to grab a napkin.

"Wait." Maura had no idea what had caused her to react this way, but still her hand was outstretched preventing Jane from cleaning her stomach. With an impulse Maura had never known in her life, she slid from her chair, getting to her knees in front of Jane. Leaning forward her tongue darted out, licking the sugary goodness from Jane's skin.

Jane shuddered, her breath catching in her throat. "Oh." The visual of Maura on her knees in front of her did something to her limbo and Jane had to grip the arm rests of the chair to keep from picking her up and taking her on the table.

Slowly, Maura rose from the floor her cheeks slightly red. "I…"

Jane silenced her embarrassment with a heated kiss, letting her know without words that what she just did was quiet alright. "You are so fucking hot Maura." Jane whispered against her lips when they broke apart.

"You're not so bad yourself detective." Maura teased back.


	7. Jane's Proposal

They spent the day lounging around Jane's apartment, watching TV, playing chess, and making out like horny teenagers. When night finally fell upon them Maura fidgeted. She didn't know if staying another night was too much to ask, but yet she was hesitant to leave.

"You coming to bed or what?" Jane silenced all of Maura's internal fears. They walked hand in hand to Jane's bedroom, where Jane slid right into bed without changing. Maura shook her head.

As she was looking through Jane's closet for something to wear to bed she was surprised to feel Jane's hand slide around her waist. "Oh."

"Didn't mean to scare you." Jane mumbled before her lips landed on Maura's neck. In response she moaned and leaned farther back into Jane's body. She continued to assault Maura's neck with soft kisses and pecks, her hands pulling Maura's hips back into hers. "Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura asked, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands dropping down to Jane's.

Jane turned Maura around to kiss her deeply and meaningfully. Pulling back Jane pressed their foreheads together. "Let me make love to you."

Maura's heart melted at the sincerity in Jane's words but fear shot through her. "Jane I don't know… you said we could wait… I'm afraid…"

Jane cut her off again with another soft kiss. "I know Maura and if you really are scared then I'll wait. I just want to touch you. Let me show you how good I can be. I won't expect anything in return."

"I… I don't know." Maura whispered even as her body heated up to Jane's request.

"Please." Jane begged her eyes boring into Maura's. If Maura really wasn't ready Jane wouldn't push her, she was just asking for the chance. When Maura didn't say anything, her head in turmoil, Jane slowly slid her hands underneath Maura's shirt resting them on her bare stomach. There she drew small circles with her fingertips watching as Maura's eyes fluttered and her breath caught. "I'll go slow. I promise Maura. Just say the word and I'll stop."

Maura moaned softly as Jane's touch moved around to her back forcing them even closer together. "I want you to…" Maura trailed off. Jane knew what she meant.

"One time Maura and I'll stop completely."

Silence filled the room and finally Maura nodded her head. "Yes."


	8. Pleasing Maura

Jane gently pulled Maura in for a soft kiss, allowing Maura to feel every inch of Jane's body pressed to hers. "I love you." Jane whispered in her ear.

"Oh Jane I love you too." Maura melted into her. She let herself be scooped up into Jane's arms, giggling quietly as Jane set her in the middle of the bed. Her eyes darkened seeing the lustful gaze she receiving as Jane's eyes raked down her body.

"You are far too dressed." Jane smirked, sliding onto the bed with her. She carefully straddled her waist, watching for any indication that Maura was not ready. She found none.

Jane reached for the hem of her t-shirt, Maura arching her back to aid in the assistance. Soon, the t-shirt was on the floor. Maura squirmed under Jane's intense stare at her bra-clad breasts.

"Don't." Jane whispered, squeezing her legs around Maura to stop her from moving. "Don't move away when I look at you. You're too gorgeous to be worried." She accented her words by leaning down, sucking at Maura's neck, the weak spot Jane had found hours earlier.

"Oh God." Maura gasped, her hands reaching for Jane's hips as an anchor. "More." Jane complied, trailing her kisses from her neck, down to the tops of her breasts. Her tongue dragged along the edge of the bra before darting underneath to swirl around a nipple. "Jane…. Oh."

Jane pulled at Maura's lower back, urging her to arch herself. Maura did willingly giving Jane the opportunity to unclasp her bra and pull it off of her. This time she did not shy away as Jane gazed at what was hers. "Damn Maura. Your tits are perfect!"

They both laughed, Maura slapping Jane's shoulder. The laughing turned to moans however when Jane dipped down and sucked a perfectly molded breast into her mouth. Licking her tongue across the swollen bud, Jane sucked on it until it released from her mouth with a pop. "Ahhh. Oh God." Maura drawled out.

Jane switched to the other, giving it the equal attention. Each nip, suck, lick, and touch given to her breasts turned Maura on even more. As Jane pinched one nipple while sucking lavishly on the other Maura cried out, an unexpected orgasm colliding into her.

Jane pulled back stunned. "Did you just…?"

Maura breathed heavily, her eyes just as wide and surprised. "Yes… I've never done that before. I've read about studies were simply breast play can cause some women to orgasm, but I have never been able to achieve that before. In fact, normally this does not even excite me."

Jane smirked cockily once again. "Well lets see how else I can make you come." Placing two gentle kisses to each breast Jane continued licking down Maura's stomach. She teased her tongue into her navel as she slid off her hips. Jane looked up at Maura for approval.

"Please take them off." Maura pleaded now. Now that she knew what Jane was capable of with her mouth she craved to feel what it would be like to have her between her legs.

"My pleasure." Jane rasped out as she slid the shorts down Maura's toned legs. Jane groaned as she feasted on the sight of Dr. Maura Isles in nothing but her panties laying on her bed.

"Like what you see?" Maura replayed Jane's earlier words to her.

Jane smirked. "Very much so, although I still believe you are overdressed." Without so much as another warning Jane pulled Maura's panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

Now laying in all her glory Maura felt a heated flush wash over her. "Jane." The sound of her voice snapped Jane out of her stare and she looked up towards Maura's face. "I'm nervous."

"Oh babe." Jane drew out the same way she had when they were tricking Giovanni. Hovering above Maura's naked frame, Jane gently brushed a blonde curl behind Maura's ear. "Do you want me to stop? You already gave me so much. If you aren't comfortable with this I will understand."

"You wouldn't be mad at me?" Maura asked softly.

"How could I be?" Jane smiled down at her sincerely. "What do you want Maura?"

Maura thought for a moment, holding Jane close. "I want you." Maura stated firmly. "I want you more than anything."

Jane waited for Maura to continue, but when Maura said nothing else expect push on Jane's shoulders Jane knew that she was telling the truth. Lowering herself to Maura's legs Jane kissed each thigh. "Open for me."

Maura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly spread her legs for Jane. Jane moaned the moment she saw Maura's glistening, wet pussy laid out before her. "Oh wow Maura. You're so wet and ready for me."

"God Jane. Please don't make me wait." Maura whimpered.

"Shh Maura. I'll make you come so hard, don't you worry." And with that Jane bent down taking her first taste of Maura. Her tongue ran lazily through the sopping folds, moaning loudly. "You taste so good." Jane whispered even as her mouth set to work.

Stroking her tongue through the wetness over and over again, Jane moved up to suck on Maura's clit. "Jane! Oh! Good… right there… oh!" Maura tried to keep her hips still, but as Jane worked her higher Maura couldn't stay still. She ground herself down on Jane's face, trying to draw her deeper.

Jane smiled glad that Maura was now fully relaxed and enjoying this immensely. "Fuck Maura." Jane grabbed her hips to still her as she slid her tongue as deep into Maura as she could. Maura cried out in bliss.

"More please! Jane please give me your fingers." She was hot and ready to come. Gripping the sheets Maura's heated glaze landed on Jane's.

Jane watched her as her two fingers slid into Maura's pussy, feeling the hot slickness coating her digits. "So tight." Jane commented when her fingers were fully inside of her.

"Oh fuck." Maura groaned loudly.

"That's hot Maura. You should swear more often."

"Just make me come Jane." Maura begged.

Not needing to be told twice, Jane lowered her mouth to Maura's clit sucking and nipping it as her fingers worked away inside of Maura. Even as the pace began to increase at a rapid interval Jane was still gentle with Maura.

When Jane felt her inner muscles begin to clamp Jane pulled back. "Come for me Maura. I've got you."

And Maura shattered. Her body arching off the bed Maura screamed Jane's name, her world thrust into pleasure. She could think of nothing else as ragging pulses slammed into her. Jane worked her through everything she had before she collapsed, exhausted into the sheets. "Jane." Maura whispered hoarsely when she could think and speak again.

"I'm right here." Jane replied, scooping her into her arms, holding her naked, quivering form to her.

"Thank you."

"I told you I'd be good." Jane teased, earning a eye roll.

"Tired." Maura whispered, eyes shutting.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Jane promised, kissing her forehead. And just like that Maura was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all sooooooooo much for all the reviews and support! I love you all! <strong>


	9. Maura's Proposal

For the next couple of weeks Maura and Jane secretly began dating. They acted normal at work, solving crime as usual, but the rest of their time was spent at either Maura's house or Jane's apartment. Their clothes and belongings were scattered among both houses and neither knew where anything was. Bass and Jo Friday were continuously being loaded into the car and then back again.

But despite the chaos Jane and Maura were happy. They enjoyed the time they spent together, holding hands, kissing, watching TV, eating dinner. All of it was just natural and easy for them.

Yet even with the easiness, the relaxed feeling Maura felt when around Jane along with the butterflies that Maura knew was love she couldn't bring herself to have sex. Well, no that's a lie. Since that first time Jane had pleased Maura over and over again, making her scream in pleasure. But never once did Jane's clothes come off. No release was given to Jane even though Maura knew without a doubt that Jane was just as turned on as she was.

Maura felt the guilt settle in her chest. She truly felt bad. Sitting huddled now on Jane's couch, a glass of wine in her hand Maura stared at the floor.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Jane's deep, but excited voice carried into the room, but Maura didn't hear it. She was too lost in her thoughts. Not getting an answer Jane strode into the room a beer in her hand as she plopped down on the sofa. "Maura?"

"Uhh? Oh I'm sorry Jane I didn't hear you." Maura said softly trying not to give away her thoughts.

It didn't work. Jane picked up on Maura's off mood easily. "Maura, babe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…?" Maura tried to lied, but instantly felt the coil in her chest. "Okay I mean there is something but I'm embarrassed to say it out loud."

Jane came to learn something very soon and very easily. In the past Maura was always open about sex telling Jane every detail of her sexual history whether Jane wanted to hear it or not. But, Jane also learned that while now she was completely open to sex with men, the first time she had been mortified. It was exactly how Maura was feeling now, never having had sex with a woman before.

"Maura if it's about us having sex I told you I'm not mad or upset or anything. I love being able to please you. I'm the one who asked you for it the first time remember?" Jane said gently, setting her beer bottle down and taking Maura's wine from her hand to set on the coffee table as well.

"I know but I feel selfish." Maura muttered.

"Hmm and here I was feeling like I was being selfish taking you all for myself." Jane teased in her raspy voice, leaning closer to nip playfully at Maura's ear.

Maura laughed and swatted her away. "How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

Jane smiled at her in one of those sincere moments where Jane dropped the sarcasm and let her true self be seen. "I just understand you, the same way you understand me."

Maura smiled brightly, leaning against Jane as her arms wrapped over her shoulders. "I love you Jane."

"I know." Jane smirked teasingly which earned her a smack on the wrist. "I love you too Maura. Always have and always will."

"Although it is impossible to tell the future I believe you may be right in your assumption."

Jane chuckled. "You have no idea what your Google mouth does to me."

Maura bit her lip in thought. "Show me?"

"Huh? Maura I thought you said you weren't ready…"

"I'm not." Maura said sadly, but then turned in Jane's hold to look at her. "But maybe if I saw you do it?"

"Maura are you asking me to masturbate in front of you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Jane do it or not? Reviews please on your thoughts. Thanks again for the support!<strong>


	10. Jane's Reply

Maura shifted nervously on the couch. She knew that she was asking Jane for a lot, but she truly believed that it would help her to feel more comfortable. "Please Jane. This was I can see what turns you on and gather the necessary data to please you orally and be comfortable with it."

"What? No… Maura I love you, but no." Jane shook her head vehemently.

"Jane…" Maura started, but Jane cut her off.

"I'm sorry Maura but part of the pleasure and the fun of having sex with someone for the first time is being able to figure out what that person likes, what really gets them going." Jane sighed when she saw Maura's embarrassed and defeated expression. "Hey look at me." Jane pushed her chin up gently. "I'm not saying no to helping you with this, I'm just saying no to touching myself in front of you…for now." Jane added with a wink and her famous grin.

Maura flushed but smiled right back. "I'm making this difficult huh?"

"A little bit, but I knew dating you wasn't going to be easy." Jane goaded her.

"Jane!" Maura hollered before Jane silenced her with a kiss.

"Come on let's go to bed. I have an idea." Jane stood up off the couch, offering Maura her hand. Maura allowed herself to be pulled along to Jane's bedroom. A few feet from the bed Jane stopped Maura before sitting on the bed.

"Jane?" Maura asked confused standing in front of Jane slightly uneasy.

"Strip for me."

Maura hesitated slightly. "Why?" But still Maura reached for the buttons on her night shirt, slowly pushing each one through the hole.

"Just go with it." Jane said softly, her eyes already glued to Maura's fingers and the skin being revealed with each button popping. Since the first night Maura was now completely comfortable with being naked in front of Jane. Each and every time Jane took in Maura's appearance, whether clothed or not, she felt beautiful. Maura understood that their sex life was odd and not that of normal people, but for them it worked.

Finally Maura had each button undone and slowly let the material fall from her shoulders. Her perfect breasts were encased in a pale pink bra, the tops pushing out slightly. Maura saw Jane lick her lips in anticipation and that image alone made Maura feel better.

The signs of Jane's arousal were evident and suddenly Maura felt an urge to quench Jane's desire. But she knew that her feet wouldn't move to do what her fantasies suggested so instead she focused on sliding her matching pajama pants down her legs.

Legs that Jane loved. "Turn around." The sound of Jane's husky voice sent a shiver up Maura's spine as she kicked the pants off and slowly turned around. "Unhook your bra."

Maura never thought that getting undressed could have been so hot. She suddenly felt powerful, like she was controlling Jane's desire. The power and the fact that it was Jane watching her made Maura felt incredibly sexy.

Doing as instructed, Maura reached around behind her to effortlessly unclasp her bra. Shimmering her chest a bit the bra fell with a soft thud to the floor. Maura looked over her shoulder to see that Jane's eyes hadn't faltered. They were still glued to her frame.

"Bend over a bit." Maura moaned softly at Jane's next words. Bending at the waist Maura pushed her butt out just barely, her small panties riding up just a bit more. "Take them off."

Maura's perfectly manicured hands slid to her waist, hooking her fingers in the elastic of the panties. Never once letting her knees bend, Maura bent over at the waist as her panties dragged down her legs.

Jane groaned loudly voicing her pleasure to Maura. Maura kicked the panties aside like she had done her pants earlier. "Turn back around." Maura faced Jane once again and allowed her heated gaze to slide over her body. "Fucking gorgeous Maura."

"Thank you." Maura whispered quietly.

"Come here." Jane beckoned her finger crooking at her. Maura took the few steps to reach Jane seated on the bed. She stepped between Jane's legs, looking down at her. It was then that Maura realized why Jane had chosen to sit. The advantage of being taller than Jane made Maura relax even further. Jane smiled up at her. Jane leaned forward to place small kisses to Maura's stomach.

"Oh Jane." Maura moaned softly, her fingers threading in Jane's hair gently.

"Listen to me Maura." Jane said trying to keep Maura calm by continuing to place gentle kisses to her toned stomach between words. "Take my shirt off." Jane felt Maura's breath hitch at the words. "Shhh." Jane soothed, kissing higher on her stomach. "Just my shirt and then I'll take over like normal."

Maura realized Jane's intentions and she had to admit they were ingenious. Exposing Maura step by step. Emersion therapy. Jane listens to her after all. "Okay." Maura agreed. Maura took a step back so that she was able to reach the hem of Jane's t-shirt. Taking it between her hands Maura pulled it up and off of Jane. "Oh." Maura gasped as she saw Jane in just her black bra for the first time.

"Is that a good oh or bad oh?" Jane teased.

Maura smirked roaming her eyes over Jane's hard, but still feminine torso. "Defiantly good."

"Hmm." Jane grinned. Suddenly Jane had Maura's hips in her hands and was flipping her over onto the bed. Straddling her lap, Jane looked down at Maura. "You okay with this?"

Maura once again looked over Jane in just her bra and bottoms. She smiled when she realized she was 100% comfortable. "Yes."

"Good cause I really want to fuck you now." Jane eagerly dipped her head down sucking an already hard nipple into her wanting mouth.

"Oh God Jane!" Maura breathed out, arching her back into Jane's touch. "More."

Jane's lips slid back and forth between each of her breasts, sucking on them eagerly. Once each one was wet, lavished, and rock hard Jane continued on. Her greedily lips sucked at each patch of skin she encountered on her way down, peppering Maura with small love bites. "Mine." Jane whispered possessively letting Maura know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yours." Maura agreed back already breathless.

Jane grabbed each one of Maura's thighs, pushing them open to expose her. She bit her lip as the smell of Maura's arousal filled the air. "So wet and ready for me." She laid down between her legs taking a full lick through her arousal.

"Jane so good! Oh my God!" Maura fought to remain in control, her fingers reaching down to grab Jane's hands.

Although hindered by Maura's firm grip on her hands Jane just smirked at the challenge. Pressing her face into Maura's wet pussy she lapped and sucked at her folds. Jane lapped at the wetness, eating Maura's pussy out as best she could without the use of her hands. It seemed to be enough.

Maura cried out repeatedly, her body shaking from the effort to remain in control. "Come on Maura. Come for me."

With a firm suck to her clit Maura did just that. She arched up harshly shattering completely. Jane's name was wrenched from her lips as she screamed out. Jane held onto her hands, burying her tongue inside of Maura to help her ride out the waves of ecstasy.

"Wow." Maura gasped once her voice came back.

Jane sat up, wiping her face clean with the back of her hand before settling on top of Maura. Her bare stomach pressed against Maura's, eliciting a soft moan from each woman. Jane kissed Maura softly, sharing her own taste with her.

As the kiss turned passionate and heated again Jane's hand wondered back down. Slipping between their bodies Jane's hand found Maura's sex. "Jane. Yes please." Jane pushed two fingers inside of her wanting sex, finding her soaking wet once again.

"So warm and eager. Do you like my fingers inside of you?" Jane whispered in her ear as her hand thrust against her clit. Although shy about sex Jane had found Maura loved dirty talk of any kind.

"Yes Jane. So much. More. I need more." Maura begged her own fingers clenching into Jane's bare shoulders. Jane complied slipping a third digit inside of her. "Ahh!" Maura moaned.

Jane hissed in slight pain as Maura dug her nails into her shoulders when Jane hit a soft spot inside of Maura, but didn't protest. Each slam of her hand into Maura Jane accented with a push of her hips. Normally Jane could handle her own arousal and forget about it, but tonight it was harder.

She knew that she didn't want to masturbate in front of Maura, but Jane needed to get off. "Spread you legs more." Jane instructed.

Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and slid her legs out more. Jane quickly straddled one of them, pressing her weight down into it. A strangled moan escaped Jane's lips. Maura gasped as she figured out what Jane had in mind.

Jane's fingers worked at a frantic pace inside of Maura as her own hips gravitated against Maura's leg. "Shit." Jane gasped, head falling back slightly.

The sight above her was driving Maura mad. Jane was absolutely stunning like this. Her dark skin in a heated flush, her normally wild hair now completely untamed. It turned Maura on even more and with a few more deep strokes from Jane's fingers Maura came again.

Her body shook uncontrollably and arched harshly against Jane. The action caused her leg to grind up into Jane. "Fuck Maura. Do that again." Jane groaned.

Maura's eyes went wide. Grabbing Jane's hand she pulled it out of her own center to get more leverage. Anchoring her hands in the bed Maura pushed up against Jane. Jane groaned loudly, fists clenched as her pleasure coursed through her.

Jane rocked hard into Maura's leg, the friction from her own pants sliding into her. "So close Maura." Jane leaned her weight down over Maura, kissing her hard and deep as she pressed once more against her leg, her orgasm crashing into her. Jane cried out softly into Maura's mouth, shaking softly on top of her.

Finally her orgasm subsided and Jane collapsed against Maura. Once her breathing returned to normal Jane rolled them over so that Maura rested on top of her. "Congratulations Maura. You just made me come."

Maura blushed, but smiled. Although it wasn't exactly what Jane had done to her many times, just the fact that Jane was climaxed in front of her, on top of her, was enough to set Maura's fears aside and make her heart beat wildly.

They shared a loving kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think? Reviews please… I'm greedy too. *winks* Thanks!<strong>


	11. Jane Needs to Get Laid

**Thank you all to those who reviewed! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane woke up to hear the shower running. A soft hum could barely be heard and Jane smiled. She swung her legs off of the bed before standing up and stretching. As she walked by the bathroom door Jane called out a good morning.<p>

"Morning Jane. I'm almost done." Maura called back.

"Take your time." Jane responded before changing into her clothes for work. She would shower later that night.

While she waited for Maura Jane made them breakfast, making sure to make it as healthy as possible for Maura. Just as Maura finished changing and was walking into the kitchen the food was ready.

"Mmm this looks yummy." Maura smiled at Jane, moving around the counter to give her a good morning kiss and grab a cup of coffee.

"I agree." Jane smirked, but her eyes were running the length of Maura, not the food. Maura didn't seem to notice. Instead, she took her normal seat at Jane's table digging into the food eagerly, but properly. Jane on the other hand dug into her food.

"Jane slow down. You need to give your stomach time to process the food before you intake more."

"Thanks Google." Jane teased, winking at her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful and Jane found herself restless. "Hey Janie what's with you today? Got a hot date or something tonight?" Korsak teased her for like the hundredth time as Jane squirmed in her chair.<p>

"Shut it Korsak. And don't call me Janie." Jane shot back. "At least my date isn't with my stomach."

Korsak flicked her off before resuming his work. Jane sighed, head hitting the desk. "Jane are you okay?" That voice. The voice that could make even her worst of days instantly better.

Jane picked her head up to see Maura, strutting in with her heels clicking away and the clinging dress she put on this morning still looking flawless. "Yeah just bored I guess. Nothing to do except paperwork."

"Ahh yes. Lack of stimulation can result in restlessness as well as anxiety."

Korsak and Frost chuckled, but Jane was lost in her thoughts. _"Lack of stimulation." _Naughty thoughts of Maura cuffed to her bed dripping chocolate syrup onto her heated skin swarmed her head.

"Jane? Jane are you okay?" Maura asked as Jane sat motionless.

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm good." Jane stammered snapping out of her fantasy.

Frost frowned. "You need to get sleep… or laid… whichever one works." Jane threw something at Frost, kicking him underneath the desk.

"Guys can you handle this here? I think you are right in your assessment. Jane needs to go home." Maura said sweetly.

"Yeah we're good here." Korsak smiled, cracking under Maura's charm.

Jane looked at Maura curiously as Maura thanked Korsak and beckoned Jane along. Jane followed her unsure of what was going on. Maura was silent as she drove them back to her place, even quiet as she fed Bass. Finally Jane couldn't take it anymore. "Maura why did you bring me here?"

"Because Frost was right." Maura said simply.

"Maura I'm not tired." Jane said confused.

"Not that part Jane."

Finally the pieces connected in Jane's brain. "Maura… you know what I've told you before. That still hasn't changed. And remember I did come last night."

Maura flushed hotly at the memory. "I know but self gratification is not the same as when someone else performs it on you."

Jane's eyes turned smoky as she stalked over to Maura. Maura caught her gaze and stifled a moan, backing up until her back hit the fridge. She gasped as Jane's body pressed against hers, her warm body in stark contrast to the cold fridge behind her. "If I remember correctly, and I believe I do, you were the reason I came last night." Jane husked into her ear. "It was you who had me hot and ready. The way you squirm and moan and the way my name falls from your lips when you climax." Jane's hips bore into Maura's. "You babe are the reason I came straddling your leg last night."

Maura tried to focus. Her rational brain yelled at her to listen to Jane's words and come up with a proper excuse, but the moment she looked into Jane's eyes arousal had flooded her panties. And now, with Jane so close to her Jane's fingers, mouth, and tongue and the pleasurable things they could do to her were all she could think about.

"Jane… but… I didn't touch you…" Maura gasped feeling her dress being pulled up to her waist.

"Yes you did Maura." Jane whispered to her. "Not the way you think, but you held my hips and dug your nails into my shoulders."

"Oh." Maura gasped out breathless as Jane's hand found its way inside of her panties. Almost as if on cue Maura's hands flew up to Jane's shoulders holding on as her finger dragged through her wetness.

"Oh is right Maura." Jane affirmed raking across her sex over and over again, but never entering her.

"Please Jane." Maura pleaded, trying to wiggle her hips to force Jane inside.

"Tell me first Maura." Jane looked into her eyes. "Tell me that you're not embarrassed by me or by yourself. That in this relationship you feel absolutely comfortable."

Maura's arms wrapped around her shoulders, forcing Jane closer. "How can you even think that Jane? Of coarse I'm comfortable. I love you."

Jane kissed her softly. "I just wanted to make sure." And with that Jane slid two fingers inside of Maura.

"Oh Jane!" Maura cried out softly.

Stroking them in and out, Jane made sure to brush along her walls with every entry. "God Maura you're so fucking hot and wet. Look at you. Such a naughty doctor, getting finger fucked against your fridge." Maura cried out again, her head falling back with her eyes squeezed shut. "Talk to me Maura. Tell me you like this as much as I do."

"God yes Jane! Love… this. So… so good!" Maura panted. Each forceful stroke into her caused Jane's palm to press into her clit. Long, hard jerks into Jane increased her pace. "Don't stop. Don't stop." Maura chanted.

Jane nipped her neck, sucking it until a small hickey appeared right below her ear. "I don't intend to Maura."

"Say it." Maura gasped.

Jane smirked wickedly. As she hit home once again Jane licked the shell of her ear. Her hot breath lapping at Maura's ear. "Come for me babe. Let me feel you come around my fingers."

Maura's body shook against the fridge as her climax erupted. She held onto Jane for dear life, her legs giving out. Jane's arm caught her by her waist effortlessly, moving them to the couch in the living room.

Maura's body collapsed down on Jane's, laying her head on her chest. She waited until Maura could breath evenly, stroking soft blonde curls before reaching down and pulling Maura's designer dress off. Maura allowed it, feeling at Jane stripped her bare.

"Wait." Maura whispered as Jane went to pull a blanket over them to keep her body warm. Maura straddled Jane's lap, reaching for Jane's coat. Jane sat up, aiding in the removal of her jacket, button-up, and undershirt. As Jane went to lay back down Maura gently grabbed her shoulders. Jane froze, watching Maura. Maura took in Jane's appearance, sliding her soft caress up Jane's firm stomach and sides. Although Jane was topless last night, Maura never got the chance to touch her. As her hands slid across Jane's bra Maura bit her lip. "Can I?" She asked, looking to Jane for permission.

"Of coarse." Jane nodded, her smile light and open, although her eyes burned with the same lust and intensity as before.

Maura gulped in nervousness, before reaching around Jane's back. Her skilled fingers unhooked the clasp with ease before sliding it down Jane's olive skinned arms. "Jane…" Maura breathed out in arousal as her eyes feasted on Jane's breasts for the first time. They were smaller than hers, but still formed perfectly. "I…" Maura looked up to Jane once again.

"Do whatever feels right Maura. I don't mind." Jane laid back down on the couch, leaving herself open for Maura. Maura's hands started at the waistband of Jane's pants before sliding slowly up her body. She traced the muscles of her slight abs, roaming up to her ribcage. Then finally Maura hands slid over Jane's breasts, feeling them. "Maur…" Jane's voice was even darker than normal, Maura's name sounding oddly sensual on her lips.

"Am I doing this right?" Maura asked shyly.

"Maura listen to me. Just looking at you some days is enough to get me hot and bothered. Your hair, style, mannerisms, hell even your voice as you shot off random facts gets me going. This… your touch… this just drives me wild." Jane admitted shamelessly to her. "So no matter what you do I will love."

Her words seemed to put a sense of assertion in Maura and she cupped her breasts firmly. She was pleased when Jane arched up and moaned. Maura fondled Jane's tits for a while longer before laying down against her again.

Maura could hear Jane's ragged breathing and felt a little guilty. She had worked her up to just leave her. Jane sensed that. "Hey look at me." Maura's gaze settled on Jane's. "It's okay. I'm a big girl I can handle my arousal just fine okay? You did nothing wrong."

"I know I just feel a little guilty. You make me come so hard and yet you've only ever had one."

Jane reached down to cup Maura's ass in her hands. "Then help me get off. Put you leg between mine and keep playing with my breasts."

Maura's eyes gleamed at Jane's openness to allow her to try what she was familiar with. Her leg pressed against Jane's clothed sex once again, this time with a little more force. Maura's hands settled on Jane's breasts and she slowly began to rock into Jane.

"Oh fuck yes." Jane moaned using her leverage on Maura's ass to drive herself up into Maura's thrusts. Just being able to make Jane come at all thrilled Maura. Her thumbs brushed Jane's nipples eliciting a deep moan from Jane. Maura smirked and did so again. "Yes right there."

Maura nodded and focused on brushing her knee in that same spot repeatedly. "Let me hear you Jane. The same way I come for you. Come for me."

Jane gasped and when Maura rolled her hardened tips between her fingers and pressed into her again Jane came. Her body shook hard, a deep groan slipping through her lips.

Maura smiled, kissing Jane softly. "Good?"

"Fucking amazing." Jane smiled back at her. "When you do fuck me I'm going to need help breathing."

Maura chuckled, knowing Jane was joking on that one. As she snuggled down against Jane Maura gasped in surprise. Their breasts stroked against the others and each woman gasped. "Oh wow." Maura breathed. "That feels… simply erotic."

Jane smirked. "You don't feel so bad yourself."

Maura smacked her playfully before curling up in her arms. Jane pulled the blanket over them both and settled in to watch some TV together.

* * *

><p><strong>Maura's made some improvement! Yay! Haha. Reviews please! <strong>


	12. Walking in on Jane

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows and likes! You all are the reason I keep writing! Love yahs!**

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck… shit… Maura yes."<p>

Maura froze. Jane only had a half day at work as they wrapped up a pretty gruesome case, but Maura was stuck full day having to do an autopsy for another unit. Jane had came down to eat lunch with her and then told her to meet her at her apartment when she was done with work.

Obviously Jane was expecting Maura to be later than this.

Maura gulped, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. Taking off her jacket and heels Maura walked quietly through the apartment until she stood outside of the bathroom door. Jane hadn't shut it all the way allowing Maura a small peek inside.

Only one of Jane's feet was visible, propped up on the side of the tub. Maura bit her lip feeling a sudden wetness between her thighs. Jane was masturbating.

"Yes Maura… right there… oh God!" Jane's deep, husky voice vibrated inside of Maura's ears leaving her panting. She so badly itched to see Jane in all her glory and finally feel what it was like to touch her. She just wasn't sure how to ask for permission to experiment. She was shook out of her Jane induced stupor however when Jane's voice once again came through the door. "If you want to see then get in here."

Maura's eyes went wide before she slowly walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean to intrude."

Jane shook her head. "Don't be. Just… just don't tell anyone alright?"

"Jane who would I tell? Honestly?" Maura teased her softly, sliding onto the counter.

"Hmm." Jane contemplated, but already her mind was wondering. Her dark eyes roamed over Maura taking the time to appreciate the way her new dress clung to her curves and how it accented her breasts. "Can I ask you something Maura?"

Maura nodded, tipping her head to the side as to inquire about something. "Anything Jane."

"Do you have panties on under that dress?"

Maura's eyes widened knowing that this was how Jane planned to get off. She could see that Jane's hand had started to move again under the water. "No."

Jane's deep groan filled the air. "Damn Maura. I'm so wet for you right now."

Maura slid off the counter, kneeling beside the tub. Jane continued on knowing that Maura would do what she was comfortable with or would ask. She leaned over the side taking Jane's mouth with hers. "Can I ask you something now Jane?" Maura asked as the broke for air.

"What is it?"

"Can we move this to the bedroom? I want to see all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be long. And not to ruin the surprise but I think the next chapter will contain Maura actually giving back to Jane. I haven't entirely decided yet though. Reviews please or if you have any ideas I'm open to all suggestions. Thanks!<strong>


	13. Coming Together

Jane slid onto the bed making sure her eyes stayed locked on Maura's the entire time. She was stark naked and dripping wet, in more ways than one. "Come here." Jane whispered extending her hand to Maura. Maura walked towards Jane on wobbly feet suddenly unable to even stand in her heels. Lacing their fingers together Maura let Jane pull her to the edge of the bed. "Maura can I take your clothes off?"

Maura bit her lip. "I would feel more comfortable if I kept them on given this new situation."

Jane smiled and chuckled. "Okay." Laying down on her back Jane slid up the bed until she rested in the center. All of her was on display for Maura. Starting from her small, but fully developed breasts, to her flat and toned stomach, to the scar that marked her side, down to her long legs and other delicious parts.

Maura's eyes took it all in beginning at the dark hair on her head and ending with her toes. Kicking her heels off, Maura pushed up her dress a bit so that she would join Jane on the bed. Her hands shook as she placed them on Jane's thighs. "Let me see."

The request was simple enough. Jane caught Maura eyes as she slid her legs apart, exposing herself completely. Maura's hazel eyes broke from Jane's traveling down to the slickness between her thighs. Jane heard Maura's breath hitch and felt her hands clench on her thighs. "I told you Maura. I'm soaked for you."

"Oh God." Maura gasped. "Touch yourself. Show me."

Jane shook her head. "Kiss me first."

Their lips crashed together as Maura fell forward onto Jane. Wet, supple lips pressed together repeatedly, opening and slipping tongues against the others. Although heated Jane and Maura both knew it held their love for one another. A soft nip to her lip caused Maura to yelp. "Jane!"

"Sorry. Got carried away." Jane smirked impishly.

"A huh." Suddenly there was a wickedness in her eyes that Jane had never seen before. She grinned realizing that once Maura got past her insecurities she was going to be wild in bed. Pressing her mouth back against Jane's Maura sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She played with it before pulling back letting it pop out of her mouth once it was stretched taunt.

"Ohh." Jane moaned.

"I've changed my mind Jane. I want you to undress me."

Jane grinned sitting up. Maura moved back, straddling Jane's lap. The zipper on the back of her dress was swiftly pulled down before Jane tugged the piece of clothing over Maura's head. Maura didn't even care that Jane threw it to the ground and would probably cause wrinkles. All she could focus on was how naked Jane was underneath her and the fact that she wasn't wearing panties let her center press against hard, but supple abs.

"Fuck Maura. Your just as wet as I am." Her lips landed on the tops of Maura's breasts, nipping and sucking. Maura was going to have small bruises and bites there tomorrow but she didn't mind.

"Just take the bra off Jane." For the first time in their relationship, for the first time since they started having sex, both were naked. As the bra hit the ground both just looked at each other. Jane knew Maura had to make the first move. "Lay down Jane."

Jane laid back moaning in approval as Maura laid down on top of her, their naked bodies pressed fully to one another's. "You feel amazing against me."

"I have to agree with that." Maura smiled, kissing Jane's neck. Jane could tell she was hesitating once again and with a push of her hips Jane rolled Maura underneath her. "Jane?"

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked her, staring into the depths of Maura's gorgeous hazel eyes.

It wasn't even a hard thing to wonder or think about. Maura knew the answer the moment Jane asked it. "Yes. More than anyone."

Jane's lips slid down onto Maura's signifying her love. Soft kisses scattered Maura's neck before Jane looked up at her. "Wrap one leg around my waist." Maura didn't know what Jane had in mind, but did as told.

Their hearts were both beating fast. With their bodies slicked together Maura was glad to feel that Jane's matched hers. She felt as Jane shifted, sliding one leg over her own waist and one underneath the one Maura had wrapped around her waist. It was then that she realizing Jane's intentions.

Pressing down and against Maura both women gasped loudly as their sexes brushed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in posting and the shortness of this chapter. I meant to make it longer but there has been an unfortunate event to happen at my school this week and things are a little chaotic with the deaths of two fellow students. So I hope this will hold you all over until I can post the rest of the chapter. Love you all! Reviews please!<strong>


	14. Finally Together

**You all are amazing. The support you gave me when you heard of the drama in my school and the unfortunate events. Thank you all so much. It means the world to me.**

* * *

><p>Both women took a moment to breath. They had both waited for this for so long. The feel of their slick sexes pressed together was overwhelming for them both.<p>

"Oh fuck Maura. Please tell me this is okay." Jane groaned, head resting in the crook of Maura's shoulder. She was fighting with her self control, trying to give Maura the moment she needed to think this through… but damn was it hard.

Maura took a few shaky breaths as her core throbbed in wanting. Wrapping her arms around Jane's back she held on. "Yes Jane. Oh God it feels so good. Please… I need this. I want this."

Jane released a hot breath against her neck, coming up next to her ear. "I'm going to give it to you babe."

And with that Jane slowly began to circle her hips. With each rotation their cores would brush and press together. The action was hot and when Jane pressed down further both women whimpered, their clits touching.

Jane's arms locked on either side of Maura's head supported her as she moved in wider and faster circles. Maura turned her head to kiss a femininely, well- developed muscle.

"Jane faster. Please." Maura begged. Her legs locked harder to Jane's body spurring her on.

"Love you." Jane rasped as her hips thrust into Maura repeatedly as if she had a cock. Maura found it alluring and sexy all at the same time.

"Love… oh… love this… you… more." Maura couldn't form a complete though. The slick heat and wetness between her thighs, the feel of Jane's delicious body covering you own, it all made her lose focus on reality.

Jane smirked cockily. "Did I leave you speechless Dr. Isles?" In truth Jane was having trouble concentrating on anything else either, but she was determined to make this memorable for Maura. She'd give anything for her.

"Shut up and fuck me." Maura groaned, eyes burning with lust.

"Fuck Maura. You swearing is the hottest thing." Jane lowered her lips to Maura's creamy skin, sucking hard. Maura gasped, but allowed Jane to do so. She knew she was being marked, claimed as Jane's, and in any other relationship she would have been appalled. However, the idea of Jane marking her territory, taking her as her own and only hers, made Maura more turned on. It was carnal, but it shook Maura to the core.

As Maura's whimpers and moans and gasps escalated, Jane's pace sped up. Hips smashing together, brusing into the others as they rocked together, both women drove the other higher and higher.

Feeling the tightening of Maura's legs around her waist and the dig of her nails into her shoulders, Jane knew Maura was close. Determined to allow Maura her pleasure first Jane held off her own orgasm. Angling down Jane stroked into Maura's clit sending her over the edge.

Maura screamed, loud. Jane's name tumbling from her lips uninhibited. Her body shook, body arching harshly off the bed. As she heaved in breaths Maura realized Jane was shaking above her. Her eyes were slammed shut and her fists were clenched besides her.

"Jane." No response. "Jane look at me." Jane's eyes flashed open, momentarily stunning Maura. She had never seen her eyes so dark and filled with pure raw emotion and need. Maura knew what Jane needed. "Jane fuck me. Make yourself come."

That was all it took.

Jane's hips started again, slamming hard and fast down against Maura. It was no longer for Maura's benefit, but for her own. Burying her face in Maura's neck she breathed in the sweet smell of her skin and felt the smoothness of her body beneath her hands. Groaning hard Jane felt Maura's hands reach down to grasp her ass, pulling her in harder.

"So damn close. Fuck." Jane swore, no longer caring she was showing a side no one had ever seen before. Sex never meant this much. Ever. But Maura gave her all and so was Jane. No barriers anymore. Just their love.

"That's it Jane. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere any more. I love you and I plan to prove it to you over and over again all night. So come for me now so I can fuck you myself this time."

Hearing Maura's promise and her sultry voice in her ear flew Jane into her climax. Her olive tanned skin trembled and her arms gave up beneath her. She crashed on top of Maura groaning in pure bliss.

As both women's breaths caught up with their lungs and their bodies began to cool Jane rolled off of Maura, pulling her into her chest.

Maura closed her eyes taking the moment to collect herself. Then sliding on top of Jane she laid her head down between her breasts. Jane's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Thank you. For being patient with me. This was incredible." Maura whispered.

Jane cupped her cheeks bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. "I love you. And you were amazing."

Maura blushed and smiled. "I love you too." Tracing the defined structure of Jane's chin and cheek Maura looked up at Jane.

Jane knew that look already. "Ready for round two?"

Maura chuckled and shook her head. It amazed her still how Jane could read her so perfectly. "Yes. But this time, I'm on top."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so, so, so much for your reviews and support on this fic. I am going to end it here because I think it's a good place too. However, I still have Affection at Bay and Misunderstanding in the running so stay tuned for those updates soon! I love you all so much! Reviews please! <strong>


End file.
